


What You Don't Hear

by Rosss_the_boss



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deaf Character, Deaf!Rhett, Fluff, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, hearing!Link, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosss_the_boss/pseuds/Rosss_the_boss
Summary: Lincoln watched with rapt fascination as James formed an L over his chest, and circled them up towards his face.Link.Happiness.





	1. 'Link'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to this little fic I decided to post thanks to my yellow Link friends. I hope you enjoy. I haven't written in a while so it is a little sloppy. 
> 
> I will try to translate signs so you can understand to the best of my ability.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Ross

"Awe hell.." Linoln swore into the silence while looking at yet another book he had rented from the library. "Fuckin' books can't match one another, don't know how to just help a guy out, man." He flipped the pages with his thumb, slightly wincing over the papercut which burned and smelled of his father's whiskey. He couldn't be bothered to look for actual rubbing alcohol for disinfectant. 

"Honeeeey? You're gonna be late for school!" Lincoln's eyes quickly flicked to his watch, seeing that he only had about 10 minutes before his first period. 

"Shhhhoot." He slammed the book shut and quickly thrust it into his already overflowing backpack, bounding down the stairs and out the door with only a quick 'Bye' to his mom. 

He couldn't wait to ask the new boy to sit with him at lunch.

Lincoln's cheeks were bright red from running, hair askew from its usual sidesweep. 

"Nice of you to join us, Lincoln." He brushed off the teacher easily, stepping to the back of the room which only had a couple of empty seats left. Lincoln practically collapsed in the chair next to the new boy's interpreter. It was fascinating to watch them talk. 

Linoln smiled slightly as he could hear the new boy's breaths in the spaces where words would usually be, slight clicks of his tongue when he became animated, the intricate movements of his hands which Lincoln only understood bits and pieces of. It was beautiful to him. 

"James wants me to ask you why you're staring." Lincoln was quickly brought out of his trance, now seeing that the boy was signing vividly to the interpreter. Lincoln silently thanked God that the teacher was only playing a movie today. 

"I... I didn't mean to. It is interesting to me." Lincoln watched the signals swapped between them again, interest sparkling in his eyes. He cursed his short attention span for not catching more words. 

"He gets a little uncomfortable with you staring." The man said again, gently. He obviously had grown used to the slight temper of his boss. 

"Okay... can I, uh, try to ask him something?" He was worried that James would be offended at his poor attempt of communication, but he decided to try anyways, despite the fact that interpreter kept asking what he wanted to say. 

Lincoln looked at James' eyes for seemingly the first time. Jade green, intense with a certain sorrow. It weighed heavy in Lincoln's stomach, almost like he had swallowed a ball of lead. Concentration made his palms slightly slick with sweat. He had one chance to impress this boy who gave him chills. 

The words felt too spaced. He knew he couldn't sign it fast enough, but he could only hope James would understand. 

'You... want... eat... me... today?" Lincoln's face went slightly red with the realization that he couldn't remember how to sign the word "with". He half expected another irritated response from the boy. He expected to be shot down and told to stop messing with him. 

What he didn't expect was the slight lift of one side of James' mouth, nor the nod of his hand and fist. 

'Yes' 

"He said y-" the interpreter began before Lincoln cut him off. "Yeah, I got that one, thanks." 

Lincoln took a deep breath as he tried for another short sentence. 

'My... name... L - I - N -' Lincoln began to panic, he couldn't remember some letters and he was taking too long. 

'K'

The lunchroom was much too loud. Much too crowded for Lincoln's taste. He could barely focus on trying to match the flurry of hand signals with the interpreter who seemed bored of their conversation. 

"I enjoy a lot of things, but I have to go to speech therapy 5 days a week which -I'm not interpreting that- blows." Lincoln giggled in his hand slightly at the banter between James and the man who he had learned was named Alex. It seemed amusing, almost as if they had formed a friendship of sorts. 

Lincoln tried to form words with his hands while talking to James, though he found it difficult considering he was pretty animated already. It was difficult to keep up. 

"James is fairly good at reading lips, so you don't have to sign. Eventually he will become oral." At this, James pushed Alex's shoulder, stopping him from speaking. Lincoln didn't miss the slight red hue to his ears, and pondered what could have embarrassed James to that point. 

"So he didn't want me to tell you that. Sorry, yeah yeah, blah blah. Many deafies are embarrassed because they worry their voice will sound weird." Lincoln noticed his attention shift back to James, and he fell quiet, slightly whispering the words while he signed. It wasn't a professional habit, but James didn't seem to mind. 

"I'm telling you man, your voice is fine.... okay.... no, I wouldn't mention that... okay." Lincoln bit into his sandwich, watching the interaction and flurry of hand movements. He knew it was really soon, and James probably didn't want much to do with him, but he yearned to be alone with the boy. He yearned to talk with him, no matter if it was verbal, or non. He wouldn't care if they wrote out notes on scratch paper. He just wanted to get to know the real James. The one without a filter. 

He knew he couldn't leave this friendship to stand as it was. 

And secretly, James yearned for the same thing, thinking of how much harder he was going to work at his lessons for this stranger. For Link.

Weeks passed, Lincoln began to learn slowly, a few signs at a time. He slept over at James' house, since his parents were much more chill. James' room was a mess of paper, chicken scratch scrawled across the pages, words which would have made no sense out of context. Lincoln had a slight headache from trying to remember certain words, and his fingers cramped from awkward stretches but the smile never left his face. He was close to this boy now, they were friends. 

Lincoln could barely wrap his head around the fact that this boy had become his best friend in a matter of weeks, and they didn't even use the same language. 

Lincoln was brought out of his thoughts by a paper being shyly placed in his hand. 

/So I think I have a nickname sign for you../ Lincoln looked up at forest green eyes, which darted around the room to avoid meeting his gaze. 

Lincoln didn't know much about deaf culture, but he knew to be named was a big deal. Many hearing people weren't given the honour of having a name sign. It made his stomach seem to quiver with a rush of butterflies.

'O - k - a - y.' His hands shook slightly, and James smiled. Lincoln loved when his best friend smiled. He just wanted the boy to be happy, and for him to be able make him smile like that? It made him feel lighter. 

Lincoln watched with rapt fascination as James formed an L over his chest, and circled them up towards his face. 

Link.

Happiness.

Lincoln smiled wide, his slight fangs pressing into his bottom lip. James found it endearing. 

'Link' Lincoln signed, smiling as the meaning seeped through. 

/happiness/ James' handwriting was so messy. Lincoln didn't mind. He looked up at James, who seemed pleased at the smile which Lincoln couldn't wipe off of his face. Usually the boy would curse.himself for being so emotional, but the happy tears which came with acceptance fell freely. He didn't care that they fell on James' shirt when they hugged. He didn't care that he was probably gripping James' shirt too tight. He just knew that this was his best friend; knew that he loved him.

They sat on James' bed for a while, laying on one another's arms. James' right hand was free to sign, but he didn't need it. They understood the silence as something special. 

Lincoln giggled often, as James kept making silly faces. A low rumble of chuckles was all anyone ever heard from James. 

Lincoln got something else from him though, something new. The boy was much more at ease in the space they shared. He allowed himself to laugh loudly, even though his voice would crack from disuse. Lincoln would bury his face in the blankets and smile. 

All of their lives, it had been like something was missing. Something important. Bring with one another made that feeling ebb away. They knew that they could survive anywhere with one another, because this friendship was truly one of a kind. 

That is what scared James so much about the weird ache in his chest when Link pulled away from their embrace.


	2. 'Tomorrow'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could always tell Link tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter two! Fluff and angst ahead. Enjoy!

'Race you to the kitchen' James signed before taking off, using the few seconds Link would take to process it to his advantage. 

"Hey! That's not- you can't hear me." Link giggled as he bound down the stairs, not worrying about making noise as James' parents knew to take out their hearing aids while Link was over. His dad was hard of hearing, while his mom was completely deaf. Made out for a quiet household, but they thankfully held no grudges against hearing. 

James stood leaning against the counter, only slightly out of breath. 

'I win.' He signed with triumph, slightly hiding his smile behind his hand. Link shook his head and pushed his shoulder, smirking as he turned to grab a slice of pizza from the open box.

He only heard the shuffle of James' feet on the carpet before he was falling. 

Lincoln heard a barely audible "umph" as James fell on top of him, and they began to wrestle. His slice of pizza had been thrown to the side, and it was all he could do to fight against the hands threatening to tickle his sides. Instincts kicked in, and he rolled James over, slightly knocking his shoulder against the counter in the process. Link couldn't stop giggling. His laughter was surely loud in the quiet house, but he didn't care. 

'Give up.' He signed with little trouble on one hand, struggling to keep James' arms underneath his shins.

James merely shook his head, quiet chuckles registering. Lincoln didn't know what was happening until he was flat on his back, James' hips between his legs and hands holding his to the ground.

They were no longer laughing.

Lincoln got that familiar feeling that all of the air had been sucked out of the room. It happened fairly often with James. He figured it was a best friend thing. 

All of James' focus was on Link. It was easy for him to move on with most things, but this was /Link/. His best friend was beneath his fingertips, not moving, not speaking, not smiling. Things had gotten very serious all of the sudden. 

There was an odd pull between them. It was like a chord they couldn't see. It was being pulled tighter with every second their bodies stsyed connected. They had this urge to get closer, somehow closer than they were before. It was an urge stronger than anything they had felt before.

Link's eyes fell shut, his breathing heavy as James contemplated by kneading the flesh of his hips. 

James couldn't bring himself to laugh at the ridiculous reaction. Not when he looked so... pretty. 

Link heard footsteps on the stairs, and signed quickly to James.

'Parents'

At that, James quickly stood, clearing his throat. He grabbed Link's slice of pizza and handed it to the boy brushing himself off, just before his parents walked into the kitchen.

"Hi boys." James' dad spoke a little too loudly while he was signing, but Lincoln never had the heart to tell him to quiet down. 

They both waved, a little too enthusiastically. Lincoln ate his pizza in silence, not quite looking at James. The air had slowly sank back into the room, but it wasn't enough. His body ached, feeling like something essential was missing. 

James signed a few words with his parents, while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He was so sure Link had felt that too, but why wouldn't he look at him?

James tried to ignore the heat in his lower stomach, and the pain in his chest. 

'We are going upstairs. See you later.' He signed to his parents before grabbing a plate and throwing half of the pizza on it for them to bring. 

He tried to ignore Link's slight flinch as he grabbed his hand for them to go upstairs. 

Where had the tugging chord gone?

James and Lincoln didn't speak a whole lot when they went upstairs. Simple questions, simple answers, simple time. Lincoln sat on the floor while they played video games, not paying attention for signs. James tried multiple times with multiple conversation starters, but Link only played attention to beating him at the game displayed on screen. 

It took hours for James to build up the courage in order to tap him on the shoulder. 

James' breath was almost taken away at the beauty when Link turned to face him. His eyes were bright blue, tinged a slight red from the strain of tears. Soft orange light from the sun setting streamed across his face as if only to torture James. 

James couldn't think of anything to say. He was at a loss for words. He couldn't even begin to imagine what may be running through Link's head at the moment. 

He was a good friend. A good buddy, always there for Link when he is needed. He would take a bullet for the boy who sat on the floor. He would give anything to see that smile. He would give his heart to the boy. He loved Link. 

Those final three words were what kept repeating in his head as he slowly sunk to the floor in front of his best friend, gently taking the remote from his hands. 

He didn't have to say anything. The simple gesture of opening his arms was all it took for Link to throw himself onto James. They were best friends, and this was normal. 

It wasn't unpleasant to have Link in his arms for so long. It was probably the best moment of his life, but something kept pressing at him. He wanted to be closer. He wanted Link to know he was special. 

It took a moment of shaking for James to realize that Link had fallen asleep on him, arms loose around his waist, face buried in his neck. Small puffs of breath and gentle vibrations against James' chest told him Link was snoring.

For the first time since they wrestled, James began to smile. 

He could always tell Link tomorrow.


	3. 'R-H-E-T-T'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Don't call me that'

Link woke up to warmth. 

A soft blanket was wrapped around his body, and the pillow he rested on rose, then fell in opposite time to his own breaths.

He and his best friend were tangled together in a slightly compromising state, James' long leg resting against the wall, up beside Link's hip. His other leg extended along Lincoln's, and his arms held the boy in somewhat of a cage. 

"Oh no, no, no, no, nooo." Lincoln felt a rush of heat go through him, and thanked God (not for the first time) that Rhett was deaf. 

The teenage years had hit hard, leaving Lincoln with more than a few annoying quirks of manhood. Lincoln didn't dare try to shift out from under the heavy arms in fear of Rhett stirring to feel natural morning arousal pressed against his stomach. 

Lincoln tried to ignore the awkward slight throbbing between his legs and focused on James, the night before, the headache, the crying, the fucking... pull. 

Link couldn't get the memory of the sheer feeling out of his mind. Jade green eyes looking at him with such lustful intensity, he could have been on fire and not noticed. Subtle movements of dominance reducing Link to nothing but a mess of red. Their bodies had fit so well together, like every dip in their bodies was made to fill space where the other curved. To compare them to puzzle pieces would be wrong, as the pieces had to be carved in order to fit. Lincoln could swear that their bodies were naturally made to fit against one another.

James softly grumbled beneath Link, and moved his hands to his lower back. It was fire being lit to his bare skin, it was ice being held to his veins. It was what he wanted and more than he couldn't handle. 

Lincoln jolted up off of James, trying to ignore how cold the air felt on his exposed arms, and how uncomfortable his tight jeans were. 

'What? What's wrong?' James signed while rubbing sleep from his glazed eyes. Lincoln found it an endearing gesture, much like a toddler after being first risen from a nap.

'Nothing. Shower. Out in a minute. Bye!' Link was sure the signals didn't make sense, but he just turned and quickly grabbed his sleepover bag from the floor. James couldn't get his attention before Link skunk out of the room.

A sigh filled the silent air as James thought about the recent events, and he couldn't ignore the cold which seemed to burn him where Link has just been. 

Lincoln was startled by the sound of music as he stepped out of the shower. 

Frighteningly loud music. 

It took a few seconds for him to throw on clothes and burst into James' room, concerned painted on his features. 

The sight before him made all worry melt away. 

James had his eyes gently shut and was swaying around the room, keeping time easily through the vibrations. He had on new clothes for the day, though his feet were bare, sliding along the carpet perfectly in time with gentle taps of the drum. 

Lincoln didn't recognize the song, as it was foreign and far out of his normal music range, but the delicate notes compelled him to join his friend. 

James wasn't startled by Lincoln's presence. He simply pulled his best friend closer, dancing them around the room without any semblance of skill. He knew his parents wouldn't come in with the music playing this loud. It may have been the only moments he was truly alone.

Maybe that was what compelled him to share the moment with Link. He knew that his best friend surely felt like he was going deaf, and definitely didn't understand the significance of their movements, but that was okay with James. 

'What's going on?' Lincoln asked after a while, having gotten used to the soft, sullen voice of the lady he had believed to be French. 

'I just felt like listening to music.' James left it at that, letting go of Link for a moment so he could hold his hand to the speaker. His fingertips picked up on her soft voice while his palm felt for the beat. Lincoln lost sight of the jade eyes again while James listened with a smile. 

As she faded out, James looked up at Link again, trying to ignore the feeling of sludge seeping into his brain, slowing all coherent thought at his shy smile. 

'James?' Link signed with a bashful look. 

'Don't call me that.' James blushed and looked away. He hated being called James. It was too professional. Too... not him. 

'What do I ca-?' Before Link could finish his slow sentence, James quickly finger spelled his first name. 

'R-H-E-T-T' he didn't follow up with a shortened version of it. That meant he didn't have a nickname. 'Call me R-h-e-t-t.'

Link tried not to let it show how much the small entry had gotten to him. He felt as if they shared a secret. He felt as if they only knew one another. Because they were Rhett and Link. They were best friends. Better friends than James and Lincoln could have dreamed of being. 

He couldn't bring himself to even sign anything. He just nodded with a smile that looked almost painful. 

'Now what were you gonna say?' James asked with a smile which puffed out his cheeks. 

'I'm...I'm a little hungry.' Link giggled, and Rhett smiled while taking his hand again to lead them down the stairs


	4. 'Love you, R'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST, HOMOPHOBIA, AND A BIT OF VIOLENCE. STAY SAFE

'I don't want you to go.' James signed solemnly, looking down at his best friend who had been idly packing up a few of his things. 

Link didn't bother with a response, he just sighed and shoved his things into a bag, almost angry with the time which had went by so fast. His mom was meant to pick him up within the hour. 

'It will only be for three months.' 

'That feels like forever.' Link raised an eyebrow, knowing that James would fill in the unfamiliar word if asked, but he had been trying to guess by context clues more and more as James talked with him.

He didn't have the time before all of the lights in the house began to flicker by way of the doorbell. 

Link huffed and had to stop himself from throwing his arms around James. They still seemed to stand unsteady on unfamiliar ground. They treaded around touching each other, almost frightened that the pull may come back stronger. 

'See you in a few months.. R-H-E-T-T.' Link signed sadly and gently patted his friend's shoulder. 

James walked link down the stairs, feeling the familiar ache of loneliness creeping in. He had always felt alone before Link, and it came crashing down hard sometimes.

Especially when he watched the car driving away, and those bright eyes met his own. 

'Love you, R.' Link signed with a final wave. Rhett wasn't sure why it was so hard to watch him go. Maybe because he knew that they wouldn't be able to talk. Maybe because he had grown used to having a companion to actually converse with. Maybe he just loved having a best friend after feeling so isolated for so long. 

'You want dinner, James?' He barely saw her sign at him from inside the fridge. He just shook his head, dejectedly walking up the stairs. 

Link watched the trees go by with a glum outlook. His thoughts were all racing back to those sad green eyes, and that forced smile as Rhett waved from his porch. 

The two were closer now than they had been with anyone in their lives, so of course this was the summer Link's parents would send him to be with his grandmother. 

There was no denying the pain in his chest, nor the swiping at his eyes. A few months was like years. Link's mind raced with fears, thoughts of Rhett finding another best friend filling his mind with self doubt. 

Link jumped slightly when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

[Love you too, Link.]

Link's stomach sank, and the tears started faster. He knew this was going to be hard. 

Because Link really loved Rhett. He didn't know how or why, but he was in love with his best friend. 

Sometimes he forgot his family wasn't deaf too, so he didn't even try to hide the choked sobs as they drove him hours away from the love of his life. 

-

"James!"

"James!"

"Fucking hell, your name is James, isn't it you fuckin nerd?" A boy roughly turned Rhett around, a scowl on his face, which was so beautifully adorned with mud stains and sweat. 

"Where's Lincoln? I need to borrow money from him." Rhett sighed, having discussed this unfamiliar boy with Link a few times before. The nuisance always borrowed money from him for random things, and Link always let him, because in his eyes, he probably needed the money more than Link did. 

Rhett shrugged and turned away, trying to ignore the nasty feeling of sadness welling up inside of him. Truth be told, he hasn't heard from Link in three weeks, and it was bothering him. 

Pain shot across the side of his face before he could register that the boy had moved. 

"Fucking listen to me!" The boy was red in the face, obviously annoyed with the boy who sat on an all-too-familiar bench. 

"I know you faggots were together at the end of school or something. Where is he?" Rhett bristled at the term, shying away from the angry boy slightly. He could taste iron on his lips from where the boy had stricken him. 

Rhett just shrugged, and looked down at the ground, blinking furiously. This bench had held so many good memories, and now suddenly this boy was tainting the nice aura of home he felt here. 

Rhett didn't even remember planning to hurt the boy before he was on the ground. 

He didn't remember deciding to scream out loud at the boy who spoke so openly against him. He didn't remember deciding to punch the boy even after his eyes had fallen shut with unconsciousness. He didn't remember any of it.

He only remembered that in the moment of pure instinct, he wasn't hurting. 

He remembered that for a moment, he didn't care that Link hadn't text him, or given him a second thought. 

He remembered it all crashing down on him again after Rhett looked back up to the bench where he just sat, and saw the scribbles of notes where they scratched into the wood because of not having enough paper.

Rhett didn't remember deciding to get up off of the boy, or trace the notes with his fingers. He only remembered the feeling of giving in. He remembered allowing himself to dial Link's number, watching the interpreter on his screen wait for an answer. 

He remembered screaming again when she shook her head and signed two words which broke his heart. 

'No answer.'


	5. 'Thanks Lincoln'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst, good luck. This one may induce tears

The next few months were hell. Silence from both ends. Messages left on read, calls left unanswered. More scars were left on each emotionally than physically, and the day Link was meant to return, it seemed like neither could breathe.

James looked at himself in the mirror, scratching at a few scars and the hairs which had grown along his jawline. His chest ached in a dull familiar way which he easily ignored, even as he passed the marks on the door of which compared the height of him and his former best friend. They seemed lower on the door than they used to be. He shrugged on a jacket and grabbed his keys on the way out the door, surely not wanting to be home if Link decided to make an appearance. 

The subtle shake of someone stomping their foot behind him got his attention. 

'You're not leaving!' His mom was obviously angry, red splotches coming up on her face from it. 'You are going to see your best friend! What the fuck has gotten into you two? A few months apart and suddenly you're avoiding him?' James winced slightly at her hands which flew passionately. 

'Mom, you wouldn't get it.' He tried to turn away from her, but she grabbed the keys from his hand. 

'We are going to see him together.' 

Link's palms were sweaty. He had surely checked his phone half a dozen times in as many minutes, silently begging for a message to pop up, or a call to come through. The radio silence causing his stomach to churn with nausea. 

"Are you excited to see James?" His dad's voice was slightly testy, as if he was checking the temperature of the water before diving in. 

"He isn't gonna be there." Link was surprised at the negative words, and the prick of tears behind his eyes was damn-near painful when he realized the truth of the words. 

"Well what makes you say that?" His mom held a familiar tone, the one which practically screamed she was being cautious. Link wanted to strangle the both of them.

"We haven't talked. I'm sure he is with a girl or something." Link cursed his voice for sounding so shaky. 

He was thankful that his parents decided to fall silent after that reply. 

The trees blurred slightly as they whipped past, a mix of the speed they travelled as well as his watering eyes made them unrecognizable.

His phone buzzed in his hand, causing a surprised hiccup to work it's way up. 

[What time are you guys getting here?]

The gentle hand of his mother shaking him Is what roused James from an easy sleep. The dust of unsettled gravel surrounding the familiar vehicle pulled up in front of them. 

Rhett was practically holding his breath as the back door opened, and Link stumbled out. 

It wasn't badass, nor super dramatic, like either of them had expected. Rhett stood up, slightly lanky and awkward on their front porch, while Link had to hold himself up against the car because of his jelly legs. Neither of them spoke a word, though their eyes didn't leave one another from across the space between them. 

Link, always the braver, signed first, realizing with a lump in his throat that he couldn't remember how to form his hands quite right. 

'You look rough.' And he did. The fading Mark of a bruise around his eye seemed to make the green even more intense. Fairly new stitches cut through the hair of his eyebrow, intimidating Link. What caused the worst pain was the look in Rhett's eyes. The numb regarding look which told Link that he couldn't give a damn about him.

Rhett barked out a dry laugh at the remark, rolling his eyes. 

'Thanks, Lincoln.' Rhett replied with sharp movements. 'You don't look so bad yourself.' Link flinched slightly at the heavy drops of Rhett's feet against the concrete steps of his porch. 'In fact, you look like you had a fucking blast.' 

Link's eyes swam with tears as he realized he couldn't understand some of the words, but Rhett obviously didn't care. 

'In fact... you might look better where I can't fucking see you. I mean, after all.. it's not like we talked much anyway.' Link barely registered the parents ushering one another inside, leaving the two alone. 

'James, please.' At this, James stopped. The name was so foreign on Link's hands. 

'I said don't fucking call me that.' James closed the space between them in only a few quick steps, and suddenly they were sharing the same air. 

Rhett loomed above him in a way Link hadn't noticed before. He wasn't sure if the height was new, or if he just felt small under the scrutiny of those glassy green eyes. 

"I said, call me Rhett." James spoke quietly, voice thick with emotion, and an accent which came with being deaf.

Then they were hugging, arms tight around one another, and sobs of all those nights missed bursting out. 

Link held Rhett tighter than he had held anyone else, because Rhett was HIS, and in that moment, it didn't matter that there was a scar protruding from his lip, or that he had grown taller since Link had been away. It didn't matter because this was still his Rhett.

And no amount of time or space between them could ever change that.


	6. 'Why didn't you text?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst but you're getting a triple upload so don't complain

There was no way of telling how much time had passed while they held one another. Both of their shirts had wet patches slowly causing their clothes to stick to their skin. The parents had left the windows forever ago, breathing out quiet sighs of relief before complaining to one another about the trouble each of the boys had caused. It wasn't a super in depth conversation, as Link's parents only knew enough sign language for pleasantries. 

Rhett could hardly breathe. The feeling, smell and reality of Link standing in front of him was almost too much for him to process. It was almost as if Link had been a dream he conjured up in his mind. A friend who existed outside of the tangible world he lived in. 

There was a certain tension between them. The close proximity of their bodies making the air seem thicker. Link could've swore it was harder to breathe. It reminded him of that night on the kitchen floor, but this time, he wasn't as afraid, he just was unsure of how to act with it weighing upon him. He was so sure that Rhett could feel it too.

Neither one of them wanted to step back, but the ache of Rhett's neck at the slight bend to rest on Link's shoulder, along with the stretch of Link's calves so he could bury his face in Rhett's neck was too uncomfortable. 

Their bodies stayed parallel to one another, only their knuckles brushing as they stared. 

Rhett could feel Link's hand moving up his body, assessing the changes in his best friend. He winced slightly as Link brushed against the bandage on his shoulder, and dragged his thumb gently over the material stitched into his eyebrow. 

Rhett read Link's lips, not bothering to glance at his off-hand which was only half-heartedly signing to him.

"What did you get into, Rhett?" The question was sincere, the sadness plain to see in his eyes. 

Rhett just shook his head, smiling sadly at the smaller boy. 

When they stood so close, Rhett could see the little changes in Link as well. He could see the circles which had developed under his eyes. He could see the slight change of skin tone from weeks spent hiding from the sun. He could see the length of hair slightly longer, unkept for too long. He could see his best friend, still there in all of this madness. 

"You're staying the night." Link spoke out before turning to the house and pulling Rhett by their clasped hands. Rhett had only just barely caught what was said before Link yanked him into the house. 

Rhett quickly began to sign to his mom before she held up her hand to silence him, a knowing smile on her face. 

'Have fun.'

Link didn't bother telling his parents, they already knew. They always knew when it came to these two, because all they had was each other in this stupid world, and no parent would keep them apart. 

Neither of the two had to say anything, it was easy for them to fall back into sync. They were a little rusty, Link didn't seem as tall as he used to be, and Rhett's signing was a little harder to understand, but they were just as happy as they were before. 

Even though the thick tension from outside hadn't left them. 

'Link, can I ask you something?' The happy conversation had lulled off into a thoughtful silence before the question, so Link wasn't surprised at the proposal of a question. He just nodded, not trusting his hands to keep from shaking slightly.

'Why didn't you text?' 

Link's stomach felt heavy for the second time that day, the first from dread, the second from sadness. 

Link began to shake his head, avoiding eye contact for the moment, the attempt at hiding only in vain. 

'Look at me, Link.' This was only met with a shake of the head too. Link sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to keep from whimpering. He didn't care that Rhett was deaf and wouldn't hear him, he wanted to keep his pride, even if the sound would only be revealed to himself. Rhett had a way with him that just convinced Link he would know if a sound was made.

None of it mattered. Not when Rhett's fingertips caught his chin, and forced Link's eyes to meet his own. 

"Please.." the second time Link had heard Rhett's voice in one day, which was more than he had ever heard before. Both times were because of pain he had caused. 

The tear was hot against his face, and his pride went down the drain as Rhett's eyes widened at the whimper he could surely feel against his fingertips. 

'I'm sorry.' Link signed before intertwining his fingers with the hand which rested on his knee. 

'I'm so sorry.' Link wasn't even signing anymore, he was just whimpering the words. 

Rhett had to look away and swallow the lump in his throat at truly seeing the way broken way Link looked at him while he cried. 

He was so used to smiles and laughter, wrestling and video games. Heart to hearts wasn't his thing, but for Link, he found out a lot of things he didn't mind. 

Rhett's fingertips stretched back to Link's ear, palm cupping his jaw easily. A brush of his thumb wiped away a tear, leaving only the slight stain of its tracks. 

'Now...None of that. It will be okay, Link.' Rhett wasn't sure how reassuring his signs were, and hoped they were readable on his awkward left hand.

Link nodded, gently resting his face against the large hand of his best friend, humming a song softly, vibrations oddly familiar. 

Link still remembered the slow rhythm of the songs they used to dance to.


	7. 'It'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Rhett...' Link began with signing out his name, for Rhett didn't exactly have a signal yet. 'Do you feel it?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little bit of a filler, but it is kind of needed so... I hope you enjoy.

The room had faded to darkness when Link woke up with a jolt. Disorientation left him in a case, trying to figure out where he was, and whose arm was thrown over his middle. 

Soft snores and familiar smells brought back the memories of days before their time apart. Link smiled, thankful for the darkness. 

"Rhett? You-" Link cut himself off with a short laugh. It pained him that he had forgotten, even for just a moment. They really had spent so much time apart that it took a toll. 

Link's eyes burned, and he pushed the arm off of him to waddle into Rhett's small bathroom. 

The lanky boy with scars didn't stir when Link got up, a heavier sleeper than he used to be. 

Some things were as easy as breathing in this house. Link could remember where the light switches were without having to feel around much. He could remember where furniture sat, and where the floorboards creaked, even though it didn't matter that they squealed. 

What he didn't remember was this lingering feeling whenever he got close to Rhett. He didn't remember the soft touches leaving pain in his chest, or how to push away the sorrow in his eyes which couldn't have always been there. 

Link was a mess. His short hair pressed up on one side, drool caked on his face. He didn't address the thought that he had slept better in Rhett's arms than he had any day he was in that stupid house so far away. 

His eyes burned a bit less after he washed his face, but he didn't look any more like himself. 

Link couldn't even recognize the person in the mirror. He refused to believe he could be such a monster as the one who stared back at him.

Link fought back tears again, hating the sickening churn of his stomach.

'Why didn't you text back?' Link shook his head, as if the movement may get that heartbroken expression off the back of his eyelids. 

Link jumped at a slight stomp on the ground, and turned to be met with Rhett's body, much closer than anticipated. 

'What's wrong?' The movement was simple, thumb and pinkie out while the closed fingers rolled across his chin from one side to the other. 

Yes the words were beautiful, because it reminded Link of everything they were. 

'Nothing.. just had to pee.' Link responded with a smile, his hands slightly tense still with the few signs he made. Rhett's smile seemed a little more forced at how stiff Link's hand was, but he didn't mind. 

'Well it is about three in the morning. Let's go back to bed. Do you want me to take the floor?' Link smiles, and shook his head, hoping that was the right response. He had missed a few signs. 

Rhett's smile brightened slightly as he clambered into the bed, and held his arms out open. 

'Come on, baby.' Rhett smirked as he finished signing, enjoying the red spots which slowly began to bloom over Link's face. 

'Calm down, I'm just teasing.' Rhett said before resting his heavy ark over Link's waist again. 

He could feel Link's heavy heart resting with it. Rhett didn't care shut his eyes while those blue ones he had missed stayed open. 

'Rhett...' Link began with signing out his name, for Rhett didn't exactly have a signal yet. 'Do you feel it?'

At this, the taller of the two froze up, neither could be sure he was even breathing. 

'It?' Rhett tried for a specification, even though his throat felt like it was closing. He wanted to scream, to tell Link yes. Above all other things he felt, yes. He was so sure he knew what Link spoke of. 

The tension which hung between them. The silent pleas for the other to make the first move. 

'You know... it?" Link tried again, and he felt himself wanting to back out. Anxiety tore at his stomach, leaving it in knots. 

'Yeah, Link. I feel it too.' Rhett shut his eyes so he couldn't see or say anymore, not trusting himself to keep from revealing everything.

Link didn't mind that so much, because at least that meant he wasn't alone.


	8. 'Race Ya'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link couldn't stop smiling, and he really couldn't remember what it felt like to be unhappy.

The next morning, Rhett woke up to the smell of rotten breath. 

He smiled as he woke up to Link's head tilted back, mouth slack and small puffs of air permeating Rhett's air. 

No one ever said Rhett was the nicest person in the world, so he pushed Link off of the bed unceremoniously.

Rhett couldn't make out the words Link was saying, but Rhett knew they were surely explicitives loudly directed at him. 

Rhett felt himself laughing, could feel the laughter down to his bones. He knew he probably sounded awful, but he didnt care. He was happy. 

Link's anger fell away like it never existed, the sound of Rhett's laughter bringing forth his own. 

They laughed for forever, wiping tears and pushing one another, starting another wrestling match. It had been forever since they had this much fun. It was easy to let the feeling of it all slide into the back of their minds. 

Rhett won, his muscles more prominent than the last time they played. It was too easy for him to use his height in order to render Link useless. 

It was also harder to step away after claiming he had won. 

'I'm starving!' Rhett signed at Link, smile staying on his face while the playful banter hung in the air. 

'Me too. Race ya!' Link rushed out of the room while Rhett had to process what he said. Link shrieked loudly in a fit of giggles as large footsteps bound down the stairs, shaking the pictures on the walls slightly. He squealed loudly when Rhett pulled him back, and practically threw his lanky body down the stairs. Link quickly came after, tripping in the last step into Rhett's back, barely catching himself on the boy's shoulder. 

Link could barely contain his giggles as he puffed for air and met Rhett's mom's comically wide eyes. 

Link's stomach grumbled at the smell of bacon and eggs just before she started talking. 

'Morning boys. Care to break down the rest of the house while you're at it? The living room could use remodeling. Breakfast is almost ready.' She tried desperately to keep her face stern, but anyone who knew her could see the happiness in the slight puff of her cheeks. Link couldn't help but think of Rhett when he saw her smile. 

"Race ya!" Rhett spoke, voice still thick with morning sleep, accent prominent as ever. Link didn't care, as they rushed to the living room, smiling and laughing all the same.

Maybe it was the confessions of the night before, or the good mood which hung over having each other back, but after they had ate until they were stuffed, and the cartoons were flipped to action movies with subtitles, Link interlocked his hand with Rhett's, and almost worried that the stitches would come out of his eyebrow by how surprised he looked. 

Maybe it was the high of being around one another that did it, or the ease which came with confession, but Rhett placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Link's mouth as soon as his mom left them alone. 

Link couldn't stop smiling, and he really couldn't remember what it felt like to be unhappy.


End file.
